tiopfandomcom-20200213-history
Nana Nakayama
Nana Nakayama (中山 ''奈々 ''Nakayama Nana) is the older sister of Kimiko Nakayama and the oldest daughter of the headmaster of Nakayama Academy. Nana was a student of Nakayama Academy's Trial Talent program as SHSL Fan Shipper. She is currently a teacher there. Appearance Nana is a thin young woman in her early twenties who is about average in height. She has messy snow white hair and pale green eyes, alongside sickly pale skin. Her main form of dress consists of wrinkled, over-sized jumpers and skirts of varying lengths. Personality In public, Nana is shown to have a very relaxed, calm demeanor, often casual in day-to-day interactions. Emotional collapse is unlikely for her, as she is pertinaciously apathetic to most things. Although, when under extreme pressure, or when provoked, she is shown to be quick to anger and prone to violent outbursts. Nana is very protective of the people that she has positive feelings towards, and treasures them dearly. Like her sister; Kimiko, she is gifted with incredible intelligence. Although she possesses strengths in this area, her lack of motivation hinders her generally unwilling to put them to any use. History Nana was intelligent and aloof, even as a child. She often did not make any effort to join social groups, and found that routine tasks and interests did not appeal to her the way that they did to other children. Withdrawn from people her age, Nana grew very close to her mother, who often spent time nurturing Nana's gifts in positive ways, as well as simply keeping her company. After the birth of Nana's younger sister, Kimiko, this dynamic did not change, even improving. Nana spent her own time playing with Kimiko and teaching her what she knew. When she found out that Kimiko was not thriving socially at school, Nana did her very best to encourage and support her. At some point in her high school life, Nana met Junko Enoshima, who would later instigate the Tragedy. Swayed by her personality and confidence, Nana became a follower to her. Around the same time, Nana was enrolled by her father in Nakayama Academy's Trial Talent program as SHSL Fan Shipper; ''a title given to her in commemoration of several years of online activity pertaining to possible 'relationships' between both real people and fictional. Under the informed impression that Nana's classmate, Kuranosuke Akagawa and his sister Rei Akagawa were going to attempt what could've potentially been full-fledged killing game at Nakayama Academy, Junko called in a favour and asked Nana to participate and observe. Nana, who was also aware of the rising despair, was disillusioned by the faith that Junko apparently had in her own survival and agreed to monitor the game from the inside when it came into play during the beginning of the Tragedy. Later on during the Tragedy, when her home town of Towa City was slowly descending into despair, Nana returned to check on her family. Nana witnessed the murder of her own mother by the hands of her sister, who had been brainwashed, and was emotionally destroyed by it. With her father out of the city at the time, Nana was left to fend for herself in the streets, frequently hiding away from violent adults and Monokuma Children alike. When Nana's father returned during the redemption period, he was distraught by the loss of his wife, so much that his personality began to shift between calm and affectionate to violently infuriated at the drop of a hat. This shift worsened with her father's growing attachment to alcohol. He became intolerably nasty to both of his daughters, constantly blaming Nana and Kimiko for the brokenness of both himself and their family. Nana, who was recovering from her own trauma at the time had begun drowning the memories in her own substance abuse and started experimenting with recreational and addictive drugs. At first she did her best to defend Kimiko, often clashing verbally and physically with her father in senseless arguments as a result. Over time, with her father often overpowering and hurting her, Nana began to miss her mother more and loathe Kimiko because of it. Soon, Nana's own actions became abusive against Kimiko herself, her entire family pointing fingers and fighting almost daily. Trying to get away from the stress of the environment, she began losing herself by frequenting parties and trying to get her next drug fix. This was often alongside her long-time neighbour and boyfriend, Chouki. In the current, the both of them are nearly inseparable in their free time, their combined abusive natures frequently come out against their younger siblings. Nana works as a teacher at Nakayama Academy, often high on the job but good at covering it up. Relationships Kimiko Nakayama Kimiko is Nana's younger sister. Despite the fact that they used to get along, and Nana was once very protective of her, their relationship is now toxic. Nana is both physically and verbally abusive towards Kimiko, and enjoys teasing and humiliating her in front of her friends. Nana truly despises Kimiko for the mental breakage of their father and the death of their mother. Takuto Nakayama Nana's father. After his personality shift, Nana began to hate Takuto, often getting into violent fights and fending off his physical attacks by herself. The two will undoubtedly clash, unless they are in public. Chouki Nakamura Chouki and Nana were childhood friends and neighbours. Sometime after the Tragedy, the two began dating. They share recreational and addictive interests. Despite how their relationship may seem from the outside, Nana loves him more than anything, and views him as the only person she has left to rely on. Yuuta Nakamura Despite Chouki's hatred for his younger brother, Nana actually doesn't mind being around him. She isn't overly ''physically abusive toward Yuuta, herself, but she enjoys embarrassing, teasing and humiliating him as she does with Kimiko. She often patronises him by calling him 'Baby Yuuta' and taking on a chirpy tone of voice around him. It is also implied that she might take sexual interest in him, often touching and hugging him whenever they're alone together. Stats * 1 - 3 Low - Average * 4 - 6 Above Average - High * 7 - 10 Extremely High - Perfect Quotes * (To Hiroto Shimakage) "Riiiiight. You wanna see the old man. Gotcha, gotcha. Well, '''aight', you're on the wrong floor for starters."'' * (About Chouki) "I don't have anybody else." * (To Yuuta and Kimiko) "You two only think about yourselves! You selfish, entitled little brats!" * (To Yuuta) "Baby Yuuta, aren't you a bit young for this party?" Trivia * The family name Nakayama (中山) means 'central mountain'. * 'Nana' is spelled with a duplication of the kanji for 'greens' or 'vegetables' (奈) * Nana's blood type is O * Her hobby is matchmaking. * Nana's favourite food is tamagoyaki, the same as her sister. Her least favourite food is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Granny_Smith Granny Smith apples.] * Nana likes mapping, and'' partying'' and dislikes graveyards. * Her most treasured item is her mother's bracelet. Category:Shy's Muses Category:Nakayama Trial Talents Category:Nakayama Teachers Category:Nakayama Family Category:Alive Category:Female